1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser assembly, and more particularly to an exerciser assembly including adjustable handgrip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exerciser assemblies have been developed for conducting multi-purpose exercises. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,687 to Vial et al. discloses one of the typical exerciser assemblies having two handles to be attached or secured to the ends of an elastic flexible line or cable. However, a complicated securing device or assembly is required for securing the elastic flexible cable to the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,698 to Hinds discloses another exerciser having adjustable handgrip assembly. The adjustable handgrip assembly of the exerciser comprises an elastic member, such as elastic exercise cord, elastic exercise sheet, or elastic exercise strap to be attached to one or more handgrips with impringer heads. The impringer heads include spherical, lozenge shape, truncated sphere, ovate and bean shape, etc. Both the elastic member and the impringer head will be engaged in the member channel of the nest of the handgrip, and the impringer head may latch or force the elastic member against the nest of the handgrip.
However, the impringer heads include a smooth outer contour or smooth outer peripheral surface and may not be solidly contacted or engaged with the elastic member, such that the elastic member may not be solidly or effected forced against the nest of the handgrip.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exerciser assemblies.